


Happiness

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: Ah, he's happy.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smol thing I wrote on twitter on Hokke's bday. I love you Trickstar son

He walks in slow steps, staring in front of him, focusing on the sound of his steps echoing in the hallway. He counts the steps dividing him from the room of the theatre club, and there's something growing in his chest, some sort of anticipation he hates to feel, honestly. As if it really was an important day, something to waste even a minute for within those room made of an unreachable dream. The handle is cold against his fingers, a reflection of the world turning white outside the building, winter coming too fast. When he opens the door, he's welcomed with darkness. Of course. It's far too early for someone to be in that room, and the small hope he was harbouring inside his chest dies like the weak flame of a candle. He sighs, shaking his head and closing the door behind him. Someone will come, at some point; he just has to wait. Walking towards the wardrobe, he takes a break to stare at all the clothes he had to wear (not so) forcefully during his club activities, frills and skirts he'll never find himself comfortable with. He'll never be close to an ideal he wouldn't even want to have, and yet, somehow, he has grown fond of that place - fond of the fool trying to lead him through a path he wouldn't have anything to do with if it wasn't for his parents.   
"Lost in your thoughts, Hokuto-kun?" and if his eyes were getting used to the dim light slowly invading the room, now warm hands were cutting him off the world, lungs shutting air out for a second. "Fufu, now. You really managed to surprise me, this time. Were you perhaps hoping to find me?"   
He can feel his cheeks growing warmer, but he'll never confirm or deny Wataru's words, not when the risk to embarrass himself is way too real. "Why should have I, mask freak? I just wanted to be by myself for a bit before classes start."   
There's a short laugh, air brushing against his ear, and he can feel Wataru's hand leaving his face just to slide down, and wrap his waist to press his body against his. Ah, absolutely embarrassing, when will he ever learn the concept of personal space...  
"Of course, of course. What an amazing surprise, you almost startled me. A first, if I must say."   
Hokuto would push him away, say something mean just to take some distance, and yet when Wataru rests his chin on Hokuto's shoulder he just sighs, keeping his eyes close - a barrier to keep him far from reality, or a chant to fuel an illusion, he's not really sure. "This makes just things easier, though." he keeps saying, nuzzling his nose against Hokuto's neck and smiling. Silence follows for seconds that last too much, and too little at the same time. It's impossible, and yet Hokuto feels Wataru's eyes closing, and the gentle brush of lips just where his nose was a second ago. "Happy birthday, Hokuto-kun," he says, and for once, Wataru's voice doesn't irritate him, doesn't make him feel on the edge - oh, it does, but in a different way. For once, he relaxes between his arms, sighing in defeat.  
Ah. He's happy.  
He hopes Wataru knows, because he's not going to say it out loud.  
But he's happy.


End file.
